Chaos Rising Book Three Chronicles Of Wind
by Seraphim Bahamut
Summary: Jeanne D'arc fanfic. Completed; second series targets April. Reviews always welcome. http:members.shaw.caepyongcNew20FolderDISCLAIMER.
1. Chapter 1

One out of eight books; all can be found on my main site. Some chapters have music that goes with them; zips may be broken so just ask me to reupload.

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/DISCLAIMER.html

Chaos Rising:

The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening

Prologue

At the beginning of time, the gods existed. Three races bellow them entered the stream of time. Over time they became three mighty empires that expanded well beyond there limits. Soon the great races began a mighty war that threatened to destroy everything in existence. The war escalated so much that the gods interfered and brought peace as the races were wiped from existence.

New races flourished under the gods watchful eyes. These races grew till the time of the great cataclysm. The gods were forced to destroy all matter to end the chaos that threatened to consume all things. As all matter was crushed into a giant orb, the gods rejoiced in there vanquishing of the threat; but they were all mistaken.

A creature from one of the three races had survived for countless millennia and was dissatisfied with the outcome of time. She had grown powerful and decided to go back in time; back to change the outcome of time. She traveled back through time as her plan had only just begun.

The outcome of time had now been changed by this entity. But the story would not truly begin for over thirty thousand years, when the gods would be brought to their knees…

Records Of Time

Chronicles of The First Timeline

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening **

**Book Three**

**Chronicles of Wind**

Chapter 1The Freelance Knight

"You may enter" said Henry VI; the doors swung open. The royal adviser, Duke Bedford leaned over to him; "Sir this is our newest recruit. A knight they say, who easily defeated an entire platoon of soldiers without effort. He demanded an audience with you in exchange for the rest of the groups lives."

A knight with green armor entered the room, a bow in his left hand. "Well if it is not the king of this great country. Man what an honor, wait no it is not an honor for me but for you. I mean here I am the strongest in all the land. Sorry but all the spilt blood but I wanted an audience with you."

The Duke looked at him with malcontent; "show some respect for the king of this country!" "Chill out, I mean come on can't you take a joke?" The spoke while knight shrugged. "It is such an honor your kingship, ha! That is too funny, sorry but I'm not the kind of blind worshiper you get everyday. But I guess I should cut to the chase. You give me the right in this and any other place you control to do what I wish; and I will grace you with my excellent service."

"This is absolute impudence, and disrespect, guards kill him!" the Duke shouted; two guards left their post near the door. They drew their swords; running towards the knight. As they approached they brought their blades down through knight; only to find his body missing. Then one knight gasped as if the wind had broken through his chest. "Did you like my arrow? You do not need to carry arrows when you can make out of the air. Looks like you got the wind knocked out of you."

The knight laughed, and now stood behind the soldiers; a bow now in the form grips of his hands. The English knight fell down dead; the second turned towards the knight with the new bow. His blade poised to pierce the knight's armor; dashing towards the knight. But as he approached the green knight jumped into the air as he span around. His arm held the bow down as the string turned to razor sharp torrents of air. The knight ran through, trying to stop as he gasped.

The green knight landed on the other side of the English knight; the knight's head fell to the ground. "Please how about a real test, that was so boring." The knight began to laugh as his bow vanished into the air.

The king looked at him as he smiled; "That is enough good sir knight; you have proven your worth. You have great skill, and amazing abilities. You may have your request providing you finish a single task for me." "What did you have in mind? Cause I can handle anything," the knight's head moving forward slightly.

"There are five knights out there with bracelets; they are the main threat to my rule. Should you be able to retrieve all of them, you may have what you desire. But before you leave on this quest, tell us your name." The knight but his hand to his helmet, almost as if he was thinking; "Very well, I think I could swing that; and the name's is Aeolus. Weapon of the wind"

The knight turned and left out the chamber, as he stepped over the headless knight; looking at the fallen soldiers, "don't get up, I'll let myself out!"

Aeolus left heading away to exit the castle, the king looked at his adviser "make sure he has a platoon at his disposal. He could end this war for us; he can have whatever he chooses so long as he completes my task. I do sense that he may be a problem so have a squad with him to monitor his activities." The Adviser simply bowed; speaking to the king, "Yes my lord, caution is advisable when it comes to a man of that much deadly power. He is powerful; but he cannot be controlled. The platoon shall keep an eye on him."

Aeolus and his platoon of demons and men soon traveled to France. Aeolus spoke little to his platoon; only talking every once in a while to complain how boring this trip was to him. They traveled across the sea into France, but were meeting with no obstacles; the English had pushed far into France and secured many of the routes.

Eventually Aeolus had arrived at the front line of battle. There were camps on either side, Aeolus commanded his platoon to make way to the closest camp. Aeolus looked to the other side of front line. The French did have an army, but they held little interest. It was time to go looking for his objectives; with ought warning the knight vanished into the air. The platoon looked back to see Aeolus gone; they had to report this to the activity to their superiors.

"Target sighted. We shall follow and engage as planned;" as a small monotone voice came from a small girl in skin tight armor, with thick plated patches of armor covering her body. "I doubt he shall present much trouble, he is powerful but we are gifted as well. Objective is to kill the target with ought mercy; estimated time of engagement should be minimal."

A pulse of electricity traveled across her body as she slowly vanished into thin air. "You are not the only one who desires freedom Aeolus. Ours however is far more important."


	2. Chapter 2 A Storm Awakened

Chapter 2 A Storm Awakened

Aeolus had transformed into the very wind itself, to sneak past the front lines of the French army. As the wind itself; Aeolus had no problems sneaking past the French forces, meeting no resistance from anything. Aeolus was not interested in fighting small weaklings; he was only interested in achieving his goal.

His mind flashback to words of the duke; "remember you must retrieve the five golden armlets. Should you accomplish this task then you shall be granted by the king all the liberty you seek. This task is the most important task to guarantee our victory; so do not screw it up."

Aeolus smiled; "this is far too simple a request. To think I just must retrieve some bracelets from a few people and I shall gain complete freedom. You will have your bracelets; unless I decide to change my mind." Aeolus snapped out of his flashback; he rematerialized on the other side of the main conflict, past any real opposition.

Aeolus passed from town to town, never stopping and never taking any rest. He was set on finishing his task as quickly as possible. Aeolus stopped suddenly; he slowly scanned the area around him, almost as if to sense something had been there. "This town; one was here not to long ago. The energy is entirely unique to anything else; this must be it. It is still close by: perhaps that direction I shall find my first treasure." Aeolus said; walking off to the east, not giving notice to the dead bodies lying nearby.

Jeanne and her group had just saved the mysterious French noble from a group of English soldiers. The new man introduced himself as the French noble Gilles; the man carried a spear for his weapon. There were no live enemies left alive in the area. The group relaxed for a moment lowering their guard. Jeanne protested that they must continue on their path to save her homeland.

"So a girl holds the first bracelet, and such a pretty young thing. Killing you would be such a crime; truly it would." An arrow made of wind landed right in front of Jeanne's feet; exploding, causing Jeanne to shield her self. Aeolus slowly came into sight; walking at a slow pace. He slowly walked into the clearing; his bow drawn back with a razor tipped arrow composed of the wind in place.

"That voice; you are with the English?" Jeanne questioned in a disrespectful voice. "Well you are a charmer; I'm on the side that offers me the best deal. Of course I like to be able to do what ever I please as well. So in return for my aid, the English promised me whatever I desired after I retrieved five bracelets. And prey tells I see you have one of the bracelets I'm looking for, and there is another close by."

Aeolus finished his statement when Jeanne began to run forward. Aeolus let out a small laugh; he let the arrow fly at Jeanne. The arrow hit Jeanne knocking her back through the air, but leaving no permanent damage on the girl. Jeanne landed on the ground with very little force; she looked down to her chest to see no damage on her armor. "Why did you spare my life; I know you could have killed me with that."

"You're right I could have killed you; but that would have been a terrible waste. Man I must be getting weak; because I do not want to kill such a strong beautiful woman. So how about we make a deal. Since you are really good looking, and I love that French accent, I will spare your life on a simple condition. You give me the bracelet and you and your friends can go free; okay? I despise killing women who do not stand a chance; but if left with no choice."

"I would never make a deal with English scum! I would rather die then let the English win," Jeanne shouted. "I have been chosen by god too lead the French to victory. You cannot defeat me."

Song Chaotic Battlefield

Aeolus laughed as the wind erupted into bursts of violence; the gusts of wind forcing everyone to shield themselves. "That's a shame; you are too cute too kill. But you leave me no option in the matter; I act in the best interest of me. It is really quite funny you mention god; because I just happen to be the god of the wind. So lets see if your god really wants you to lead this army to victory; cause I will destroy anything that gets in my way."

Aeolus summoned a new arrow from the air around him. He fired his arrow straight at Jeanne's chest; Roger jumped at Jeanne, pushing her out of the way of the arrow. Aeolus voice rose over the violent wind; "Oh you got a boyfriend already; well that makes me mad to see such a weakling with a beauty. I doubt he can save you from the very air you breathe. The wind is a very bad thing to be enemies with."

Aeolus snapped his bow in half; the bow halves turned to wind for a fragment of a second. The halves of the bow turned into two boomerangs, eloquent designs symbolizing wind across the face of the boomerangs. Aeolus launched the twin boomerangs at his opponents; no longer caring about anything then retrieving the bracelet.

The boomerangs flew across the field; kicking up hurricane force winds, forming a small tornado around each boomerang. The boomerangs traveled across the field knocking each warrior from their feet. Aeolus wiggled his fingers; the boomerangs whipped back around returning to Aeolus. The boomerangs circled around his body; sensing every command of their master. "Where is your god now?"

Jeanne was disgusted with Aeolus; she knew this was nothing but a game too him. Jeanne ran foreword, towards her opponent. Jeanne raised her blade, bringing it down on Aeolus to find a wind shielding his very body from harm.

The sword bounced off Aeolus's shield; a single boomerang flew away from Aeolus. Striking Jeanne in her stomach; knocking her into the air. The second boomerang traveled underneath her; kicking up a tornado, trapping Jeanne in the middle. Jeanne struggled for air in the center of the tornado; the tornado removed all air making breathing nearly impossible.

Roger begged Aeolus for him to stop this madness; "Jeanne cannot breathe, you'll kill her!" Aeolus laughed through his helmet; "Is she not my enemy. I never wanted to kill her. I even gave her the choice, but she chose this path; not me. So am I suppose to let her kill me, and am I suppose to let her live."

The opposing group was dead silent; Jeanne nearly out of breath, struggling for any air to enter her lungs. Aeolus commanded his boomerang to stop its torture on the girl. Aeolus walked up beside her; helping her up as he spoke. "I really do not want to hurt someone as beautiful as you. Please concede so I do not have to kill you; I'm not eager for wasteful blood shed. Are you really that dedicated to a cause; that you would die for it?"

Jeanne moved away from him slashing with her sword. The blade traveled upwards, hitting Aeolus in the helmet. His helmet flew off his body upon impact of the blade; revealing to everyone Aeolus's face. His medium length brown hair moved freely with the wind that surrounded him. Aeolus looked up at Jeanne; and she gazed into his. All Jeanne's company beheld Aeolus's eyes.

Jeanne looked into his eyes, "you're blind? But how can you fight the way you do." Aeolus used the wind to bring his helmet back to his hand. Aeolus slowly put his helmet back on; reattaching his helmet to his armor. "Yes I am and I can see you all just fine. The wind allows me to see everything around me. If you think I'm weak because of it, then you are dead wrong. I am not interested in killing you; and this war is too one sided with a demon piloting the other army. Give me a better deal, because I would rather be with someone as beautiful as you, then free as the wind."

Song A girl Named Shelke

Aeolus quickly turned away from Jeanne looking into the woods. Aeolus readied his hands and his boomerangs; when he sensed something in front of him. Aeolus jumped backwards to avoid a laser edge sword pass where he was. Energy traveled downwards through the air, revealing the body a young girl's body with light armor. She moved forwards using slashes from every direction.

Aeolus dodged each of the sword slashes; trying to find an opening in the barrage of attacks. Aeolus began to meet her slashes with his boomerangs. Each slash was met with a boomerang causing both warriors to pull away.

The two fighters found themselves completely matched with the other, in terms of speed and skill. Aeolus ducked under the next attack, slashing a boomerang across the girl's leg. The girl was not even fazed by the attack; she gave a mighty swing of her sword knocking Aeolus backwards into Jeanne arms. His helmet knocked off from the girls attack.

Jeanne helped him up asking Aeolus if he was alright. Aeolus turned around suddenly; using the opportunity to give Jeanne a quick kiss. "Thanks I owe you for that. You really are quite beautiful when you are not being so tough." Jeanne face turned bright red; Aeolus caught her off guard calling her beautiful and strong. "Target sighted; will eliminate target on schedule. Azul there is no need for you to engage." The girl said in a monotone voice.

The girl ran forward and Aeolus did the same with his boomerangs changing into daggers. The blades clashed with the laser edge upon impact; the girl incredibly strong for her size. "You are messing with the air here little girl. This is bad for you since there is already one fiery girl in my heart; so do not expect mercy."

Aeolus finished speaking, turning his head giving a smile to Jeanne. "Fool pay attention to the battle you are in; not some girl you like" the girl stated. The girl pushed Aeolus back before jumping towards Aeolus; she launched a barrage of attacks, beating Aeolus down.

A final strike sent him flying through the air; he turned in the air tossing a dagger into the girls' leg. Aeolus flew back over Jeanne; his head smashed into something, stopping his unexpected flight. Electricity traveled across a new invisible body. A large male appeared from no where holding Aeolus in his hand. "Shelke are you hurt?" the large man asked.

"I'm fine, my armor is stronger then that. Do not worry about me Azul; all that matters is the Weapon of the Wind dies here today. We must eliminate the target at any cost." Aeolus vanished into air; appearing beside Jeanne. "Run! Get out of here now; this next part is not for beautiful young girls. I'd rather you would be safe; not that I think you could not handle yourself."

"Will I see you again?" Jeanne asked; a little enthralled with this young man who was so interested in her. "Well I could swing by later if you would not mind; I certainly would not. Maybe you could offer me a better deal so I could be with you." Jeanne left with the group, occasionally glancing back to see if Aeolus was alright. Aeolus turned back towards his enemies, who were side by side.

Song The Summoning

"Are you done fooling around; you are wasting both our time. We have other things we must do after you are dead. Your death will provide us with what we need to be free. So let us finish this once and for all. Target is in knight form; power over wind is still minimal." Shelke stated in a plain voice. Aeolus looked at her, "so sorry. I got a date now and I would like to get to it and not keep the lady waiting. Girl you just bug me with that monotone voice; and serious guy is no better. Let us fight but this time I will have the advantage."

Aeolus disappeared, shouting the words "spirit form!" Aeolus was replaced by a large creature hovering in the air. The creature gave no pause; multiple tornadoes formed around its body, the shear force tearing the land apart. Shelke dodged out of the paths of the tornadoes. Azul stood there, unaffected by the tornadoes force. His weight and tough skin made it easy to ignore the power of the winds.

The large spirit grabbed two of his swords four swords; moving towards Shelke, at high velocity. Shelke dodged the initial strike; but the creature teleported behind her. Releasing its swords; allowing the creature to wrap its large hand around Shelke.

A large shell exploded upon striking the spirit's back. The explosion caused the spirit to release its grip on Shelke; Shelke whipped around using her swords slicing along his body before returning to Azul's side. Azul launched a barrage of cannon fire, covering Shelke from a distance; each shell hitting its target with fiery result.

The spirit was engulfed in flame and smoke; totally disappearing from the sight of the two mysterious opponents. "Target has been lost, unable to confirm target's destruction. New forms power is increasing exponentially; danger is now near maximum level. The situation is easily in his favor Azul, we need to destroy this creature soon;" Shelke stated.

Azul grunted, motioning to look upwards towards the sky. The spirit now floated high the battle field; looking down upon the two bellow him. With a motion of the spirits hands the four swords surrounding him traveled outwards in consistently in enlarging circles.

The surrounding floating pieces of armor began to spin around the spirit; traveling at a extremely fast pace. A large tornado formed around the battlefield, engulfing Shelke and Azul in the fierce winds. Azul and Shelke were sucked up into the vortex of the wind; completely at the wind's and Aeolus's mercy.

The swords stopped and hovered around the tornado in a box formation. Each sword glowed a single different color. The swords fired a beam of energy downwards into the earth; the energy broke the land apart, taking slabs of earth up into the air. Each slab rose into the tornadoes wind; Shelke and Azul to crash into the earth and debris of slabs causing massive pain.

The spirit let the two go free from the tornado; their bodies battered and bruised from slamming into the earth. The spirit descended, still hovering above the ground; unscratched and unharmed by the earlier assault. Shelke looked to Azul; "We have underestimated our enemy. A tactical retreat will prove to be beneficial to our cause. We now have an analysis of his controllable forms."

Shelke turned; sprinting away while watching the spirit for any movements, signaling an attack. Azul looked at the spirit, "You shall fall by my hand, Weapon of the Wind. Be prepared because I will not hold back on our next meeting. I shall break you with my bare hands. Hmm… Finally I have a worthy opponent to fight."

The spirit faded; leaving Aeolus in his full suit of armor behind. Aeolus watched the two warriors disappear into the forest. Aeolus looked to the sky; "Those two are not of this world. To think I'm falling for that girl after just meeting her. I must be crazy to give up absolute freedom for that girl. Well I guess I could live with that outcome; we'll see if anything comes of it."


	3. Chapter 3 A Change in the Winds

Chapter 3 A Change In The Winds

Jeanne walked into Orleans with her company following behind her. She was worried about Aeolus; her mind fixed on that young man who had caught her minds attention. He was so strong, and he was interested in her. The difference was he complemented her strength; something where she had always felt was her best quality. Her mind was still focused on her goal; but her mind kept flashing back to Aeolus's compliments.

Jeanne and all of her companions arrived at the towns command center. Most of the day was used to plan and strategize the next assault. Jeanne found her thoughts betraying her goal of saving France; she could not concentrate on any ideas presented to her. Everyone knew Jeanne was not herself; she kept thinking back to the young man.

It was not just that the young man offered flattery to the maiden; but he was the first person to kiss her. Jeanne had never been kissed before; rather she never had aloud anyone to kiss her. Her own thoughts betrayed her. Every time she tried to think strategy; she would think back to kiss and the flattery, and get lost in overwhelming feelings.

Jeanne could feel herself blush with each thought back to that event; she could not focus at all. She excused herself from the meeting, explaining that she needed some alone time to sort through her thoughts. Roger offered to go with her, but Jeanne told him she did not want him with her; crushing Roger yet again.

She walked past a building; sighing deeply when she heard a familiar voice that caused her heart to skip a beat. "You know; I may be a little late, but I'm still waiting for that date. I mean I have been eagerly a waiting this for a while; I mean my renegotiation with you." Aeolus was laying down on a banister, still in his armor but with no helmet. Jeanne ran over too him, "Are you ok?"

Aeolus looked at her in disbelief; "hold on a second. I thought I was your enemy; you know English scum. You hit your head or something; a strong girl could never fall for English scum like me." Aeolus blushed a little; Jeanne blushed a little in return when the first compliment hit her. "Umm… Well you see, it is just that I have never really had anyone kiss me before. And well do you really think I'm beautiful? Can you really see me?"

Aeolus put his hand in front of his eyes; "I see through the air. The air circles around every portion of everything. I just cannot see color of things, its kind of a dream of mine to finally see the world in color. But to think you have never been called beautiful; it hurts me to think you have been around guys who have not treated the way you disserve. I love the short hair you have; it just heightens your beauty; not to mention an angel's face. I did not lie when I said you were beautiful."

Jeanne heavily blushed; she began to get a little frustrated and could feel heat building in her body. "Now stop patronizing me. I'm not just a pretty face; I'm the savior of France." Aeolus expressed a puzzled look; "well you are another pretty face. But that is not what attracted me really to you. It was more your strength; you stood up to me no problem, and I hear you are quite the heroine. You are the strongest woman I have ever met; you stood your ground for your ideals that is real strength. Course still does not hurt that you are beautiful too; French girls really are far more beautiful then English ones."

"Now you really are just patronizing me; and you are just a little too self-centered for me to be interested. Besides you are still on the side of the English; I could just never be with you." Jeanne turned her head away from Aeolus, praying that he was not willing to let this relationship end here. She knew he liked her; and she was hoping that he really did want to be with her. Jeanne always had him on her mind recently; she could not get rid of him for some reason.

Aeolus rubbed his chin wit his left hand; "so if I join you, you would be my girlfriend? That is an interesting bonus for signing up." Jeanne was trying to lure him over, without admitting that she did, indeed like him. "We may be able to come to an agreement if you wanted too. If you really wanted me then you would join the French side; and if you really believed in my strength then you would want to be by my side."

Jeanne turned around slightly looking to see if there was any sign of Aeolus being intrigued. Aeolus looked at Jeanne, seeing that she was blushing; he knew that she was too proud to admit that she wanted him to join her by his own accord. Aeolus sighed; "I would love to join you, but I would have to guarantee someone's heart for me."

Jeanne turned around completely holding her hand together behind her. "Well who do you want; because I think we could really use your aid. And you know it is just that I thought you might like, umm…"

Aeolus sighed again much deeper; "You already know who I want, and I think you know who you want. So how about we just both pretend we are getting what we want; so let's seal the deal." Aeolus walked up to her, pulling her in close. He moved in, Jeanne's heart beating loudly; eagerly anticipating her second kiss. He moved slowly closer till their lips met; the people in the street surprised their savior was with this man who was unknown.

After what seemed like minutes, the two pulled away. Jeanne's heart was still pounding; she gently began to speak sounding a little flustered. "So I guess you really wanted me to join our side, huh?" Aeolus looked at Jeanne, gently brushing her hair with his glove. "More then you know. I'm yours Jeanne and no one else; I love you Jeanne."

Jeanne backed up in surprise; she was so flustered with her kiss, but to think Aeolus loved her. She was always so bold and head strong; but to have someone else who was passionate about her was what she wanted. She had been waiting for a man to come and be her strength; but no one had come to her before Aeolus. Jeanne was passionate about France; but she subdued to Aeolus of her own accord, she loved his strength.

Aeolus dropped down; kneeling on a knee looking at his love. "I promise to keep you safe, and France as well. No one shall harm you for I am your sword and shield. You have complete controls of the wind at your command." Aeolus said bowing his head; looking up at her as he finished his statement. "Well come on let's go meet this group of yours. Unless you are having second thoughts about our deal? I thought that kiss would surely seal the deal."

Jeanne shook her head; Aeolus rose from the ground. Jeanne quickly responded; "No, it is not that. I just have never had someone be so interested in me." Aeolus looked at her with a confused expression; "no one? I cannot believe you were single before now. I'm a little surprised that you actually took to my flattery. It never works on any of the less intelligent girls; so why does it work on the smart one?"

Jeanne laughed a bit; which was a rare occurrence for her. "You really think I'm that smart? Well you see I was sent by god; so I can tell if you are lying." "So am I lying?" Aeolus spoke while looking up to the sky.

Jeanne shook her head; "I have met dishonest people before. I can tell when people are being dishonest or lying; you are not like that. It is probably why I believe you; you would not lye to me if you loved me."

Aeolus looked deeply into her eyes; "so I guess I'm in love then." His hands moved out at his side motioning to a flower stand. A single rose; floated over to Aeolus's hand. Aeolus gave the flower to Jeanne, Jeanne blushing at the act, turning her head slightly away. "I now when we met I was a bit of a jerk; but you are the one who controls the wind now."

Jeanne held the rose close to her nose; breathing in the sweet scent. She was in love for the first time in her life; and it was with someone who genuinely loved her for her. She wrapped her right arm around Aeolus's left arm. Still holding the rose in her left hand; they began to walk towards the command center.

Aeolus was happy with this situation; he had someone pretty, smart, and strong by his side. Aeolus never really got close to anyone; but he found it strange he was much more satisfied with this then he could have been with his other reward. Jeanne and Aeolus arrived at the area where the commanders were planning their next assault. The two walked in Jeanne still wrapped around Aeolus's arm.

Azul's mighty voice, echoed through their command center. "We shall finish him this time. Our squads are ready to strike when the assault begins tomorrow. All squads will proceed and kill everything in the area; then the weapon shall fall. Make sure the girl survives, we cannot allow the weapon to enter rage form." Shelke and Azul stood in front of a small army of soldiers and machines. All of there warriors armed to the teeth with weapons that were more advanced then anything on this world.

Azul laughed loudly; "A worthy opponent for Azul the Cerulean. This shall be indeed worth my time. HAIL WEISS!" With the mighty cry of Azul praising their leader; the soldiers all cried out. "HAIL WEISS!"

Meanwhile Jeanne had explained what had happened between the two. Roger's heart sunk the moment he saw the two together. "I know you are all a little nervous about me. You may have heard about my story; how I command the winds; which is probably why you do not trust me. The truth is simply you cannot trust me; I'm not here for any of you, I'm here for her."

Roger stood up; looking to Jeanne with a troubled expression. "Jeanne are you sure about this? He tried to kill you earlier." Jeanne looked into Rogers eyes; her voice filled with confidence and strength. "Roger; I know he was like that before but I know he is on our side. We love one another and he will never turn on me."

Roger was once again, felt his heart break. Aeolus summoned a torrent of wind in his right hand; "Cheer up boys and girls! You may not know if you can trust me; but you trust Jeanne, and I'm hers. She has the God of the Wind on her side." The commanders looked at one another before one of the commanders questioned. "A God, huh? Well you and Jeanne shall prove your value in the next battle. We welcome you to our side; please aid us in our goal, your aid is truly appreciated."

The meeting concluded, late in the evening. Jeanne and Aeolus left heading towards Jeanne's room. Roger was left behind in the room with Liane; Liane tried to comfort him, but he was hung up on Jeanne.

Jeanne and Aeolus arrived at Jeanne's room. Jeanne aloud him in; it was late and Jeanne started getting ready for bed. Jeanne began to remove all her armor; her breastplate hit the floor with a loud crash. Aeolus's ears perked up; "Sorry I'll leave while you to get changed."

Aeolus began to leave, when he felt a hand wrap around his. Jeanne was holding his hand; "I thought you were going to stay and sleep with me. That is what people who love each other do; they usually tend to spend as much time as possible together."

Aeolus face went bright red; he breathed deeply feeling a little hot under the collar. "Well we just met, isn't a little early to get so serious. I means do not get me wrong you're beautiful, but it is just that well what if someone sees us. They may over react a little since you know, a maiden sent by god not being a..."

Jeanne became embarrassed very quickly when she realized what he was talking about. "Oh mon dieu. That is not what I meant; I just meant sleeping but not anything like that…" Jeanne was embarrassed and so was Aeolus; the dead silence weighing down on the two soldiers, till Jeanne broke the silence. "You wanted to sleep with me, like that? Well we could not do it now; but perhaps after we win this horrible war ends?"

Aeolus stuttered as he spoke; "I would love to, ah well you know, ah…" Jeanne just removed the rest of his armor, leaving her bodysuit on underneath. Aeolus's armor simply disappeared leaving him in simple light clothes. Soon the two laid down falling asleep, resting together for the battle to come. Loving the company and the relationship they had found together.


	4. Chapter 4 The Power Of The Storm

Chapter 4 The Power of the Storm

Song Zaft's intrigue

"I do not like the idea of this one bit. Charging the castle with a massive force; it can only lead to unnecessary bloodshed. Not to mention that it is incredibly dangerous for everyone here; Jeanne we should take our time with this." Roger finished speaking, looking over to Jeanne and Aeolus together; Jeanne still wrapped around Aeolus's arm. A general looked up from the map he was looking at. "What do we have to worry about; we have two powerful warriors who are sent by god to us. Then we have our self appointed god himself. Surely they all can win this with little effort."

Jeanne laughed a little at the comment; before she began to speak with strength in her voice. "I agree god is on our side; there is no way we can lose this fight. We also have Aeolus to protect us; and I'm invincible already. This fort will be ours with no opposition; the voice of god has told me of our victory." Immediately following Jeanne's mention of the voice of god; Aeolus snapped out of his daze. "Hold on a second! Roger might be right here; I mean if we rush this then someone could easily die, or worse many could die. I'm all for insane charges but this may be too rash; we have too many lives at stake in this."

Jeanne looked at Aeolus; surprised that he was having second thoughts. She knew that Roger was always careful, but Aeolus was more the bold rushing into things type like her. "Aeolus I never expected you to be having second thoughts. Why are you worried about this battle? Surely you believe in me and my ideas."

"I do not doubt you Jeanne; I will follow you to the death if need be. But I can sense something is wrong with this; something else is moving against us here today. I can handle a few thousand of these English soldiers easy; but there is another evil is at work here. Those soldiers I fought in the forest were not from this world; they have weapons that can kill us from great distances. I only care about Jeanne and I'm not going to let something happen to you but…"

Before Aeolus could finish; Jeanne tightened her grip on his arm. She looked into his eyes; speaking passionately. "I know you will never let anything happen to me, and neither will god. Both of you are giving me strength here and that is why I'm not afraid. Now we shall drive these English monsters from our lands once and for all."

Song End

Jeanne turned; running out of the room before anyone could usher another word. Aeolus watched her leave, shouting to her; "Jeanne wait! Oh; oh god damn it!" Roger and Gilles approached Aeolus; Roger grabbed Aeolus's arm with a fierce grip. "You better not let anything to happen to her. You better always be here to protect her; or no amount of power will save you from me."

Aeolus looked to the man he knew loved Jeanne as well; he laughed before responding to Roger. "I'm always going to be there for her; giving her support and everything you could not give her. Unlike you; I care enough about her to always be by her side. You had more then enough chances to have Jeanne; and you did nothing. Do not make the mistake to think that you are the only person who cares about her. I love Jeanne, and she loves me; so get over your self."

Roger's grip weakened when the words of Aeolus sunk into him. Aeolus broke free of the grip; running as fast as he could to catch Jeanne. Gilles walked past Roger, speaking to him in a gentle voice. "Roger please get over it, we need you out there. I know it hurts, but he is right; you had your chance and you did nothing."

Gilles left with the rest of Jeanne's group; leaving only Roger and Liane behind. Liane approached Roger; she put her hand on his shoulders, in an attempt to comfort him. Roger turned around hugging Leanne tightly. A tear formed in Liane's left eye; she loved Roger, but he was in love with Jeanne. His feelings for Jeanne were stronger then his feelings for Liane; but if he chose to be with her, she would not think twice about it.

Song Impatience

Meanwhile; Jeanne had already reached the French troops, and issued the order to attack. Jeanne moved forward with her army. The army pushed siege towers closer, and closer to the Bastille of the Augustins. Jeanne commanded all of her troops to go forth and win this battle in the name of France.

The English had all of their troops ready; waiting for the ideal moment. Hundreds of soldiers waited inside Bastille; all with bows and arrows ready for a massacre. Jeanne and her group approached the Bastille; when a loud command was given to the English army.

Hundreds of arrows flew into the sky at all different angles. Jeanne swatted arrows that came towards her, but her army suffered with the barrage. Arrows came down ripping into many of her soldiers. In one wave of arrows many French soldiers lost their lives; before they could recover the English commander shouted for a volley.

More arrows came from the sky this time; Jeanne braced herself for the worst. Aeolus ran through the bodies of soldiers till he got past Jeanne. He stretched both of his arms behind him for a second before throwing his boomerangs. The boomerangs caused two tornadoes to form, getting rid of the volley of arrows.

Aeolus pulled Jeanne behind a siege tower; looking at her, "that was too rash. You could have died out there. I love how bold you are but do not go head on versus a hundred arrows and expect to win by yourself." Jeanne blushed; but quickly snapped out speaking in an aggravated voice. "I know what I'm doing out here Aeolus, we are going to win."

"That may be the case but not through rash moves like this." Aeolus finished speaking before he ripped his helmet off; leaning in and kissing her quickly. He jumped out from behind the siege tower; he caught his boomerangs, slamming them together to reform his bow. Aeolus quickly fired off multiple shots; the wind and force killing any soldier in its path, while blowing things close by away.

The rest of Jeanne's group arrived at the battle; taking cover behind different Siege towers. Aeolus jumped back behind the tower; "the troop's moral is low. Their frightened about this battle; and they should be. This is going to take a while for me to breakdown the walls."

Jeanne snapped out of her daze; climbing the Siege tower she was behind. Jeanne reached the top of the tower, grabbing a French flag. She stood tall waving it; the French soldiers looking up to their leader. Jeanne screamed and chanted about the victory to come; how they could not let the English continue the atrocities. Aeolus looked up at her; "god damn it Jeanne. You are going to be the death of me."

Aeolus ran to the front of the siege tower looking up on the top of the wall. An archer was aiming directly at Jeanne's exposed body; aiming directly so the arrow would pierce her heart. Aeolus jumped up into the air; aiming to land in front of Jeanne. The arrow was released at Jeanne; poised to kill her with a single blow. Jeanne turned to see the arrow flying right at her heart. Jeanne closed her; her life flashed before her eyes when a green flash blocked the arrow.

Aeolus flew high into the air, shouting at the English soldiers in front of him. "That was a big mistake!" Aeolus charged his bow; sending a powered version of his arrow into the soldier that attempted to kill Jeanne.

The arrow hit the soldier, splitting the man in half; the remaining power destroying a large part of wall. Aeolus dropped in front of Jeanne; he jumped forward pushing her to the ground. Jeanne was still in complete shock from her near death experience. Aeolus grabbed her head kissing her lips. He pulled away and was breathing heavily, managing to speak between breaths. "Never… Do that to me again. You scared me half to death with that move."

"Well Shelke? Shall we move in and destroy the weapon?" Azul asked the small female standing beside him. Shelke turned her head, gently nodding to Azul; "we shall proceed. We have been approved to use 10 of our fighting force. There should be no need for more unless he enters rage mode. All forces commence assault; kill all that enter your path."

Without any warning; over fifty soldiers emerged from the nearby hill. Many with rifles, some with snipers rifles; and a few members were equipped with advanced rocket launchers and swords. The infantry moved forward; while the more advanced troops attacked from hills.

From behind the Bastille rose three helicopters; each launched a swarm of missiles into the Bastille killing hundreds. Aeolus and Jeanne got up looking down onto the new enemies. All of the advanced soldiers opened fire on the French troops; the primitive weapons doing nothing against the new enemies.

The French soldiers were being slaughtered without any shred of mercy. Jeanne and Aeolus stood up, they gazed out across the land, watching the massacre. Jeanne put her head to Aeolus's suit of armor; crying her eyes out at the terrible massacre. A sniper moved along the hill, into position. He aimed his weapon while he looking through his sniper scope; targeting Jeanne's heart, the only way for his bullet to kill the weapon from his position. The sniper laughed; "I am not afraid of this creature. HAIL WEISS!"

Song End

The sniper pulled the trigger; sending the bullet though Jeanne's and Aeolus's chest. Jeanne cried out in pain; dropping to the floor bellow her. Aeolus screamed at the top of his lungs at the sight of Jeanne dying in his arms. Shelke immediately knew what had happened, cursing the sniper for his arrogance.

Song Finally Reborn

Aeolus's eyes filled with tears; Jeanne's grip on his hand weakening, her life fading from existence. Aeolus felt rage build deep inside him; his body surged, his eyes now glowing bright green. He put his hand above her chest; green waves came from his hand entering her chest.

The wound slowly healed with each wave of the mysterious energy. Jeanne heart began to beat again; she woke up wrapping her arms around Aeolus's neck. She gently whispered into his ear; "I'm alive. I knew you would protect me no matter what fate beheld me."

Aeolus picked the woman he loved up; his eyes still glowing bright green. He jumped off the siege tower; entering the lower shelter on the bottom level; setting Jeanne down to rest. He grabbed hold of Gilles chest plate; pulling him close to him. Aeolus looked at him with his green eyes. "Protect her till I return; or you will find one more that I and the English have a common enemy again."

Aeolus finished speaking; tossing Gilles beside Jeanne. Aeolus left the siege tower walking in front of the army of advanced soldiers; his powerful aura clearly present. Aeolus stopped in front of the army with guns; the helicopters positioned above him. Aeolus began to shout at the army; "all you bastards die right here, right now! There will be no escape for any of you! You shall all die, every last English soldier and every last one of you who do not belong. RAGE FORM!"

Aeolus turned to green light; his body shoot into the sky at an amazing speed. Clouds formed from nothing; turning black like the night. Lightning crashed high above when everyone heard a terrible roar; when the true Weapon of the wind descended from the sky. Everyone could simply not believe the sight before their eyes…


	5. Chapter 5 The Perfect Storm Dragon

Chapter 5 The Perfect Storm Dragon

Song Beowulf Slays The Beast

The clouds gave way; parting across the sky, revealing Aeolus in his rage form. Aeolus had transformed in to a long Chinese dragon. Its green skin was thick; the long body bore on its four limbs all with razor sharp claws. The dragon struck terror into everyone bellow who beheld the fierce creature. The dragon had a V-shaped head that was large compared to its body.

The Dragon roared; gazing down upon the enemies bellow. The dragon roared shaking the very earth to the core; every soldier covered their ears from the deafening sound. The dragon bared its teeth; the large fangs were incredibly long, with long points going forwards and backwards.

Shelke was beginning to sweat; the creature that floated before her was what she tried to prevent. "The rage form of the weapon has limitless power. It will evolve rapidly and become more of a treat; Azul we must leave now!" Azul shook his head in defiance; staring at the amazing Dragon above him. "No I will not leave; this is the opponent I have been waiting for. Shelke go and report this to Weiss; he must be informed of this development."

Shelke nodded to Azul; leaving the behemoth of a man behind. Azul shouted to the armies before him; "Deepground soldiers! Open fire on that creature." Azul finished shouting; his body began pulsating before he transformed in to a much larger beast form of his self.

The blue beast roared to the dragon with all of its might. The Deepground soldiers took there cue unleashing their weapons; bullets traveled high into the sky. Each weapon's ammo harmlessly bounced off Aeolus's Dragon form.

The dragon flew off into the distance; turning after traveling approximately one hundred yards away. Lighting and wind whipped around the dragons mouth; light formed inside the dragon's mouth. Energy leaked out of the dragon's mouth, disrupting the space around the dragon. The dragon lifted its head for a second before it dropped its head dropped; from the mouth poured out a giant stream of energy forward towards the enemies.

The blast plowed through all of the Deepground forces; none were left after the beam cleared. Scorched earth was all that remained after the fierce beam of light and energy. Azul's beast from ran along the ground; he jumped into the air before sinking his teeth into the dragon's skin. The dragon roared; it flew down to the earth and sent its body spinning so it could collide into the earth.

Azul collided with the earth, releasing the dragon from its grasp. The dragon flew into what was remaining of the Bastille; crushing the fortress and everything in it. The dragon broke free of the spin, before it soared high into the sky. The dragon's skin was unharmed and Azul's beast form, and was still in perfect condition.

The two creatures growled; they starred into the others eyes with no mercy for the other beast warrior. Both people inside their respective form were lost in a sea of power and rage. Azul ran forward jumping into the air with his teeth bared. Azul approached the dragon's underside; he tried to sink his teeth into the dragon's skin again.

The dragon disappeared out of Azul's path turning into the very air; seconds later the dragon appeared behind Azul. The dragon moved forward; catching Azul in his mouth. Azul growled; the razor sharp teeth piercing his skin, entering his body and the dragon tried to tear the beast apart in two.

The dragon held Azul in his half opened mouth, still hovering high above the earth. Azul felt energy coming from the dragon's body. The beast tried to brace itself for the coming blast of energy. The wind picked up speed causing a vortex to form around the dragons mouth. Time and space appeared to bend around the dragon's mouth while energy continually built up.

Lightning came from the mouth as the dragon let loose another blast of energy. The energy tore Azul from the dragon's teeth. Azul howled fiercely as he felt his arm being torn off from his body. Azul plowed into the ground with tremendous force; Aeolus continued poring energy through his breath into Azul. The dragon stopped the flare of energy, sending a fierce roar across the land.

Jeanne woke up from her state of unconsciousness with the last roar if the tremendously powered dragon. She questioned where Aeolus was; she could remember him saving her life by healing the hole in her chest. She exited the shelter of the siege tower to behold the massive destruction of her country. She gazed skyward to see the large dragon looming over the battlefield. "Aeolus what happened to you?"

The dragon turned its attention to the distance; rage still present causing Aeolus's mind to lose all control. The dragon charged sending a flare of energy into the distance. The flare hit English capital causing massive damage to all things surrounding the blast area. Aeolus stopped firing sending projectiles from his body that traveled in the direction of England.

Each missile erupted causing massive tornadoes destroying more and more homes of innocents. The dragon turned its attentions to the English soldiers in forts near by. Needing no pause the dragon fired another wave of energy into the lands occupying the English troops. The dragon turned this head so that the single flare would crush the other forts in one fell swoop.

Aeolus finished his flare of energy; pausing momentarily to charge and fire again. This time the dragon turned its head around multiple times; the beam ripping into cities both friendly and full of enemies. Aeolus did not stop this time, continuing a constant stream of energy into lands near and far. Death and devastation filled the air; screams of innocents and sounds of innocents' deaths were poison to Jeanne's ears.

Jeanne watched the man she loved destroy her country; he had lost his entire mind in the power he found. His rage was tearing the land apart with no mercy for anyone or anything; reason had nothing to do with anything any more for Aeolus. Jeanne began to cry and pray for Aeolus to stop the assault. Jeanne's prayers could not reach Aeolus; the man's mind was lost in hatred and rage. The dragon continued to destroy everything around it, setting the entire country side a flame.

Aeolus came down to the ground still in his dragon form, only a few yards away from the group of French soldiers. It stared at the French soldiers that were still alive hiding in the battered siege towers. Aeolus could not longer tell friend from foe; the dragon form charged its next attack. Jeanne could not believe what had happened; and by Aeolus no less.

She ran forward, hugging the massive dragon's body with all her strength. She cried out as hard as she could; calling for Aeolus to stop this madness. The dragons head tilted backwards readying to fire the blast downwards onto group in front of him. Jeanne lifted her head yelling as loud as she could; "Stop this Aeolus; I LOVE YOU PLEASE STOP!"

The voice hit Aeolus's mind; the dragon stopped charging its attack. The dragons began to glow, shrinking back to a human size in front of Jeanne. Aeolus appeared in front of her, rapping his arms around her. Jeanne hid not hesitate either, hugging Aeolus with all of her force too.

A small feminine clap drew the attention of everyone that was lucky enough to still alive in the area. A young grey haired woman walked up to Aeolus and Jeanne; still clapping at the performance. "Girl you truly are destined to be with him. A weapons rage form is unstoppable by shear brute force and strangely rage. The weapon loses his mind and only someone truly in tune with the weapons "Soul" could ever stop their rampage. You love one another; and your love knows no bounds, but I'm here to rip you to apart. You will come with me Aeolus; we must meet your creator."

Song end

Jeanne was not going to let him go and Aeolus was not going to leave her. The woman saw that he was not going to go willingly. "If you do not come I will kill her and you cannot hope to stop me."

The woman unleashed her aura; it completely eclipsed Aeolus's rage aura. Aeolus looked at Jeanne giving her one final kiss goodbye. Jeanne let him go towards the new woman; Jeanne put her hands together praying for Aeolus to be safe.

Aeolus approached the woman; "I have one request; if you do not fill it then I will fight you to my death." The woman nodded before Aeolus continued; "Freeze time if you are so powerful. I have destroyed these lands and I will return and take responsibility for my actions."

Jeanne's heart skipped a beat when she heard this; Aeolus seemed like an entirely new person. The grey haired woman nodded as she said, "it is agreed. Time shall halt till you return." Aeolus looked one last time at Jeanne before he disappeared into a portal bellow him.

The woman vanished, and the entire dimension came to a halt. Everything stood dead still; nothing moving an inch till the day Aeolus returned…

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHRONICLES OF INFINITY…


	6. Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

So why am I posting this here; well because it is part of the series that will wrap it up. So just enjoy!

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening**

**Book Nine **

**Chronicles of INFINITY**

Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

The Weapon of Light was the last to arrive; to the dry and desolate world. The eight of them each marveled at the other weapons; each had the same hair and eye color. They all had different lengths of brown hair, and slightly different color in their eyes. None of the weapons were pleased seeing near identical people to them selves. Their identities felt stolen; despite the fact that they knew they were all different in many ways.

One woman appeared in the center of the eight weapons; "Welcome to all eight of the weapons here today. Soon you all shall embark on a journey to meet your creator. You are not aloud to use your powers to fly. Your master wants you all too truly experience what the gods have done to this world. After that you will all meet you creator; enjoy this reunion."

Siarnaq steeped forward; beginning to question the woman. "What is so important that we have to walk through this land? What do you want to prove to us?" The woman turned looking at Siarnaq square on. "She wants you to see the cruelty of the gods. This land was once presided over by three goddesses; but they abandoned the world to it's fate. Each time Evil rose from the ashes, and a single hero was forced to save everyone. The gods do not interfere with mortals; or so they say. This land is proof of the gods' ignorance to their own rules."

"Why does it matter? What does she want to achieve?" Siarnaq continued questioning the woman; the other weapons stood there and listened carefully trying to gather information. She turned slowly around looking at all of them. "You will soon understand why we are doing this. Your creator, my master; Jenova waits at the end of your journey. You shall learn everything there and then you will learn your importance. But remember you have all agreed to do as my master commands. Should you go back on your promise; then your friends and loved ones shall experience a fait far worse then death. We shall kill them slowly, creating as much pain as possible till they can take no more…"

"Stop it! We get the message and we will not break our promise;" yelled Theus. "Oh do you get it. I want to make sure you all have it memorized. We will kill them slowly then bring them back and repeat the process till their mind is lost into the dark abyss that all fear. We know how to make people suffer and we will do what we must. The gods' tyranny must be put to an end. You all shall grantee this. Now leave on your journey."

The woman finished speaking; pointing to a large formation of cliffs, before vanishing into the winds. The eight weapons looked at the path before them. Siarnaq and Fayt began to lead the weapons into the dessert before them. The journey was going to be long; and while none knew the outcome that awaited them; they all marched forwards for their loved ones.


	7. Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

The weapons traveled across the desert; they hardly spoke to the others. None of the weapons felt very close to the others; they felt worlds apart and not connected in the slightest. They were the closest thing they had to a real family, but some were worried about what they were helping. Some feared for their love ones; they prayed that this group would indeed keep their promises.

Fayt led the group; traveling at a heightened pace with little concern for those falling behind. Siarnaq followed closely behind; he was suspicious of Fayt. "Why are you rushing Fayt? I believe you call yourself that." Fayt turned his head slightly; "What is the matter? Do you not trust me? Who else is going to lead this group you? This group needs a leader and I will fill that position; this group needs a strong leader and I'm the one to do it."

Siarnaq looked at him carefully; "I care not what you asked for, but do not betray us. The others have something special; make them lose that, and I will kill you personally. You do not wish to have me as your enemy; you may think you are that tuff but I can sense your strength. You are nothing compared to me." Fayt laughed turning his attention back to the path in front of him. "I would not betray anyone; you see my reward is worth staying the path. Jenova does not want any of us to die; and betraying her does not bode well for my reward."

Theus and Aeolus looked at the weapon of light; who was falling behind the group. Theus tilted his head backwards; Aeolus got the message pulling on the weapon lightning in his pilot suit. The three slowed their pace, till they were sided by side. The weapon of light did not even note that three others were walking beside him; his mind saddened by his departure from his friends.

Theus looked at him; putting his hand to the Weapon of Light's shoulder. "So why are you so glum? You look pretty ruffed up to; what happened. Oh and sorry we did not catch your name. I'm Theus the Weapon of Water, that is Brett the Weapon of Lightning, and last that is Aeolus, he is the Weapon of the Wind."

"Huh? Oh sorry my name is Brett as well." The Weapon of Lightning looked at the others before turning back to the other Brett. "Funny that we got the same name huh? It was just the first thing I could remember about myself, but considering our origins it probably is not that difficult to believe. The name just popped into my head. Listen, you like you are having a hard time; so we will just call you Brett. I will just be called Lightning ok? So if you do mind how about you tell us what is bothering you."

Brett looked at him; curiously wondering why he cared. "Well, I was in a fierce battle before I came here. I had no knowledge of why I had my power, just that I could protect the people I cared about with my power. A person revealed a past that was better left forgotten. I began to hate myself to the point that I wanted to die. My friends stayed by my side; they brought be back; but it was mainly this girl. She was the real one who never stopped supporting me, and now that we are separated I just keep worrying about her."

Lightning was about to open his mouth; when Brett continued on with his story. "I left them to go forth and stop the evil I could not; my body could not move. I kept pushing my body harder and harder till my enemy seized my weakness and struck me down. Then I lost control and unleashed a near invincible power onto my friends. I was lost in a sea of madness till Blair brought me back from the abyss a second time. Then she showed up and brought me here, leaving her behind. I had to leave all of them behind to keep them safe but I fear something that is after me will come after them!"

Brett shouted; hanging his head in shame when Aeolus spoke up. "The same thing happened to me. My girl got pierced through the heart and I reached deep inside my looking for what I needed. I found it and saved her; but I lost control till she brought me back. The difference is I do not regret what I did; I will make amends to the people I hurt but I will not let the people I love get hurt."

Theus spoke up next; "I ignored what happened with others for so long. Then my mistake came back to haunt me; there I saved these Generals and fell in love with the female one. I fought and protected her and then fixed my error; now I just want to finish this and return to them."

Lightning was waiting for his turn patiently; he immediately began to speak when he was certain Theus was done. "That clone saved me from death; the problem is none of my friends know I'm alive; so I have to return soon to them. Brett I think you need to stop your way of thinking immediately; that kind of thinking will not help you out."

The others nodded in agreement; Brett looked puzzled at why the others all thought he had to change who he was. Lightning spoke up again, this time his tone of his voice was much more serious. "Look it is great that you care about your friends and that girl this much. But if you keep beating yourself up about stuff that is not your fault; you will tear yourself apart because of it. You are doing everything that you can; pushing yourself far beyond what you should be capable of. I warn you that if you keep doing that; you are simply guaranteed to lose everything you care about. Either you will go power mad or simply push others away to protect them."

Brett stared down to his feet; "that is what she told me. I do not want to lose her in any way, but…" "But nothing!" Aeolus shouted before he went dead silent, letting Lightning speak again. "He is right Brett; she is a smart girl and you would do best to stay by her. Loosen up a bit and enjoy what you have been given. Do not blame yourself or you will lose her; just think about it ok. So anyway lets lighten the mood; anybody want to tell us something?"

Terra looked over to Atlas who stood beside him. "You want to bond?" Atlas turned his head to the other knight quickly responding; "No; I would rather just finish this stupid quest." Terra laughed a bit before saying to the other knight. "Good. Cannot believe those four are starting to bond and become friends."

Song The Legend of Zelda

The Weapons were about to exit the desert canyon, when Fayt ordered them to be quiet. They exited the canyon to view another baron wasteland; but in the distance was a large castle. There was no evidence that life had ever existed in the land in front of them, expect for some ruins of a castle.

"What is this place? What could possibly have happened here to this land?" Siarnaq questioned; he and the others all gazed across the land.

A female voice came from the sky above; the voice sounded very similar to the women's voices who had gathered all to this point and place. "This is the land of Hyrule; for so long this land has been dead. Abandoned by the gods who created it; they left the world behind, leaving fragments of their power behind. Men fought and died over the limitless power the goddesses left behind."

"The goddesses left this power behind? Why would they do such a thing?" Fayt questioned to the sky. The voice returned from the sky, to answer the Weapon. "What other reason do the gods have; they care only for themselves. They leave proof of their existence to stir hatred and malcontent for their entertainment. They will not interfere in the affairs of mortals; but anything left behind is fair game; some perfect creatures they are. View what has happened over the course of this planet's history."

A large circle of light formed underneath them; it shown brightly as a symbol formed beneath them. They were lifted high into the air; any sand fell through the symbol, returning to the earth below. The circle traveled high into the air; it circled around the kingdom.

The sun, shown high above them began to travel backwards in the sky. No sooner did the time begin to reverse through the planet's history, before the woman's voice returned. "Life cycles through the course of time; this world is a demonstration of that thesis. Through this planet's history, many great calamities have fallen upon this world. The three goddesses played their game constantly summoning a hero to end the calamities. This is the best example of why the gods are our enemy; watch time pass."

All of the Weapons watched time rewind at an incredible pace. Time re-winded to the point when the goddesses left the world they created. They collided into a single point, forming three golden triangles. More time passed quickly, showing the world's history.

Time after time, the Weapons watched different enemies appear putting the world in danger. Every time the princess and a blond haired hero saved the world. Time after time the hero of the gods came to save this world. Each time the world seamed to fall into more peril; but without fail the hero cam and stopped the tragedy from continuing. People celebrated the hero's salvation and the cycle continued to repeat.

The voice returned from above, speaking slowly as time passed. "The people of this world suffered constantly because the gods played with it. They were the ones who brought the evil back every time; giving it more power from the goddesses themselves. Then they would send the chosen hero time after time. Countless souls have suffered because of this game. For a time the goddesses would manifest themselves as humans; watching and experiencing life as others suffered. The gods are the most selfish things that have ever existed; this shall change soon enough."

The time line continued to progress; showing thousands of years in mere minutes to the Weapons. Most of the group was conflicted about what they had seen; there was no doubt that they were viewing an entire world's history. They began to wonder if Jenova was truly evil and about her goals.

"Watch, after such a long time; the gods simply abandoned the world. Evil returned, claiming the world with no opposition. The world slowly was torn apart leaving nothing behind. This happened because the gods chose to do nothing. The king of the gods does the same thing; he sits on his throne, allowing countless atrocities to be committed. Souls are torn apart for meaningless reasons; what kind of king does that? But once you all aid me; then the future will be saved from the greatest threat of all time. But enough about this world; I wish you all a fond welcome, back to your home world."

No sooner did the speech end; then the world return to the way it was when they arrived. The barren world disappeared into darkness; the Weapons felt a force pass through there whole body. They steadied themselves looking at another world.

The earth shook violently; the earth cracked, breaking apart. The land had massive gaps that were quickly increasing in size. "This world is crumbling to pieces!" shouted Theus. The voice returned with a much more sinister sound accompanying it; "welcome home weapons! To the world the gods destroyed! This is the testament to the arrogance of the gods. They destroyed this world and its people leaving an empty shell of a world. They even destroyed the Lifestream of this world; this is the birth and massive grave site of the entire Alterran race! I welcome you home, to the place where you were created."


	8. Infinity Chapter 3 Home?

Chapter 3 HOME?

All of the weapons were speechless; this world was on the brink of destruction. They looked around realizing they were on a slim pillar of earth. Fayt walked to the edge of the cliff; there pillar extended downwards for quite a distance. He could see nothing bellow him; the dark abyss created by the night sky only made the chasm seem infinitely deep. White lightning crashed above their head; the black clouds let a lightning bolt go almost every second.

They all looked to the only path they could take; it led upwards to the mountain cliffs. The path was only a couple of meters wide; it was fairly straight with only a few curves along the path. Every one of the weapons began to walk the path that lay in front of them. They looked from side to side; gazing across the land.

Brett was walking a long the long narrow path when his foot slipped on the edge of the path. Brett began to fall down into the dark abyss and he closed his eyes. A hand wrapped around his wrist; Brett's eyes flashed open to see Lightning struggling to hold him up. Theus grabbed onto Lightning and helped both back to a steady stance. Lightning laughed after they were both safe and everyone's attention turned to him. "I get it know! This place's gravity field is going berserk; gravity must be ten times stronger here. It would tare us apart if we tried to fly high into the air. Long story short no one fall off or you might be gone for good."

Everyone nodded before continuing up the path; leaving Brett and Lightning behind. "Thank you Lightning I really appreciate you saving me there." Lightning finally caught his breath and regained his composure; "do not worry about it. Someone has to take care of you till you get back to that girl's side. She sounds like some one you really do not want to lose and no doubt she will take real good care of you. I got someone really special at home, and so do some of the others. I will make sure you all get back home."

As the weapons rose higher; they looked left to behold the remains of a metal structure. "What is that thing?" Aeolus questioned; the voice came back immediately answering his question. "It is an Alterran ship; or at least the remains. The gods say they cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals; so they instead unleashed a plague upon on the entire ancient race. That is their idea of not interfering."

The weapons continued to travel upwards; stopping only to watch the land beneath an ancient ship sink into the earth. The Weapons paid little attention; they only wished to finish this journey and return to what they desired most. The higher they climbed the more they saw how destroyed the land was; the devastation knew no end on this poor world.

They reached the summit of the path; expecting to find more mountains on the other side, but hey found something else. The Weapons beheld a giant city of epic size; the city was nestled in an ancient crater. The Weapons looked closer at the abandoned city; the city was badly damaged and had massive gaps in the streets. The city had an advanced appearance; the society obviously had possessed great technology before its destruction.

Aeolus, Brett and Siarnaq beheld something they could relate to; massive shells of huge creatures were frozen in the streets. "Those are Weapons!" Aeolus remarked, simply sensing what was there made it obvious. The shells still emanated small amounts of ancient knowledge trapped in the shells.

"You are correct Weapon of the wind; those are the shells of dead weapons. When the planet is first inhabited by the Lifestream; the planet creates its guardians from material in the planet. Sadly these weapons were no match for the plague the gods unleashed upon this world. They are protectors of entire worlds; but this plague sucked the very thing that gave them strength. The plague destroyed the Lifestream in this world; leaving what you see. The weapons activate only during a calamity in an effort to save the Lifestream. It is sad to think of all the souls that died that day; an entire civilizations souls and people wiped from time."

"That is horrible! How can the gods have done that; what reason could they possibly have for this!" Brett shouted to the very heavens. He received no answer; standing in that spot, he wondered if they would kill everything he cared about. The other Weapons were a drift in a sea of confusion and mixed feelings. This world and the last were plenty of evidence.

"How do we know the gods did this? All we have is you word so far." Fayt asked the sky, demanding an answer from Jenova. "Everyone knows about this legend. Atlantis was the capital of the Alterrans; and the gods' wrath destroyed it so long ago. It is truly up to you to believe me or not; but that does not change the fact you all still must aid me. I have no interest in harming the ones you care about; but things must change, or the gods will lead every soul to their eventual demise. Now proceed to the volcano at the edge of the city; you must walk there, for the lightning is more then powerful enough to kill you."

The voice faded away leaving the Weapons to go on the final stretch of this journey. They descended the cliffs; they slid down the edge, stopping at the edge of the city. They began to walk forwards to the higher mountain in front of them.

The city was incredibly damaged; windows were broken and small remnants of a once great civilization lay in ruin. The Weapons walked through the city; starring at all the destruction, knowing what ever force id this was far to cruel. The skeletons of people were no where to be found; it was clear that this world was indeed ancient.

Brett was still following up behind the others; he was dead silent till he though of a question. "What exactly is the Lifestream?" Siarnaq turned his head slightly, before beginning to speak. "The Lifestream is what makes life possible. It is present in all life; from plant to human. When you die the Lifestream returns to the world and takes your conciseness and experiences with them. Lifestream is the most primary element of life, understand?"

Song Zanarkand

Brett nodded to Siarnaq; as he nodded the entire city began to shake violently. Everyone of the weapons turned to see the earth crumbling in a wave formation near where they use to be. The weapons saw the wave heading towards them at an incredible pace; the wave causing the remains of the city to sink into the earth.

Siarnaq took a single look at the crumbling city remains, and knew this was going to be massively bad. He quickly turned around yelling to the others with alarm in his voice. "RUN!!!"

All of the weapons turned running towards the ancient Volcano. They dodged through the obstacles in the city; using only the lightning to light their way. The wave moved forward swallowing everything its path; the very mountains being swallowed up into the earth.

Brett was falling behind and the chasm was gaining on him. Siarnaq slowed down to grab Brett's hand pulling him forward. Siarnaq jumped forward sling shooting Brett up to the front of the group. Siarnaq burst forward at lightning speed; he looked to Brett telling him to summon his wings.

Brett looked confused for a second; he dodged through the obstacles, before he summoned his eight wings. Immediately as the wings appeared on Brett's back did the entire city light completely up The street was bathed in a gentle light that illuminated but did not hurt any of the Weapons eyes. Lightning complemented Brett on his abilities; but it was interrupted when Siarnaq pointed out a huge Weapon blocking the street.

Siarnaq's back exploded with dark energy that formed nine long arms. Each armed stretched out; the arms each found one of the other seven Weapons, before they wrapped around them.

Once Siarnaq had all seven Weapons, he quickly summoned two spears into his remaining free hands made of darkness. Siarnaq leapt into the air taking all seven other Weapons with him. The arms with spears pierced the tall ruins of the buildings, allowing Siarnaq to move forward at high speeds. The gravity was immense on Siarnaq but he was able to compensate easily for the extra weight.

The group moved quickly forward, changing paths when required because of lack of buildings or places to grapple onto. Lightning came down from the sky, tearing through the arm of darkness that carried Brett.

Brett fell to the ground, hitting his head hard, knocking him out. Theus creamed to Siarnaq to go back, but there was simply no time. Lightning dug deep with in himself; he but his hands to the arm that was carrying him. From his hands lightning tore the arm apart; Lightning dropped down, rolling on the ground before standing up.

He was not going to let this kid who was so brave die. His entire body pulsed twice; his body emerged from the light, on his back were four bright yellow wings. He reached to the sky; lightning came down in-between his fingers, creating three kunais in each hand. One kunai formed between each of fingers.

Lightning wrapped his hands around his body before he whipped them out in a semi circle. The kunais flew forward landing behind Brett's back. The wave was nearly upon him when the kunais exploded, sending Brett flying into his arms. Lightning turned after catching Brett; he carried him in both his arms, starting to run at full speed to try and catch up.

Lightning dodged and jumped over obstacles in his way. He used his surge of power to give him a massive boost in speed. The wave picked up more speed though; almost trying to swallow the Weapons into the earth. Lightning pushed himself beyond what he thought he was capable of; he did not want to die, and they're many people counting on him.

The sky erupted with rage; sending hundreds of lightning bolts across the sky. Lightning focused on his goal keeping his speed up, still aiming for the Volcano. Siarnaq landed at entrances that lead into the Volcano. His arms disappeared releasing the Weapons that turned back to see Lightning giving it his all.

Theus and Aeolus jumped forward running towards them. Lightning came down from the sky, causing anything it touched to explode. Lightning came towards the Weapon of Lightning; he was not going to let his own element kill him. He threw Brett over his shoulder as he let his wings disappear.

Lightning used his free hand to push the lightning from the sky away, diverting the path into a nearby building. Altering the path of the blast slowed Lightning down. Another blast came down from the sky on top of Lightning; the air formed a shield above saving them.

Theus spun in the air, landing into a crouching position sending a wave of ice across the street. Lightning jumped over the wave of ice, the air shield still above protecting him. Lightning came down on the ice, quickly balancing him self letting him slide into the entrance to the Volcano.

Theus and Aeolus turned running inside as the doors shut from behind. The volcano emitted a bubble shield that stopped the wave of destruction in its tracks. The eight Weapons breathed a slight sigh of relief. They all waited for Brett to regain consciousness; when he did Lightning asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Lightning; I could sense your aura protecting me." Lightning just laughed a bit before responding to Brett. "No problem, you wanna see that girl again anyway right? You just got to promise me that you will take to heart what I said earlier, ok?"

Brett nodded in agreement, when Siarnaq took notice. "Good you are up; were going on then." Lightning and Theus helped Brett up into a standing position; Brett was fine to walk by him self in the last stretch of their journey.


	9. Chapter 4 Why?

Chapter 4 Why

The Weapons came to the only door that was not locked; they opened the door slowly to see a laboratory in front of them. They had at last arrived where they were created, and the evidence was all before them. They spread out; inspecting the equipment around the lab. They were all dead silent; they walked around, finding the tubes they remembered in the deepest part of their memories. Large and strange equipment was all around them; each machines purpose was alien to them.

Siarnaq inspected the equipment in complete disgust of this abomination. He examined a space between the machines, finding a small notebook hidden in the space. Siarnaq removed it, slowly hiding it away so he could examine it later.

The doors behind the Weapons swung open; a grey haired woman entered the room. Her body was covered in grey clothe armor. The Weapons all stared at her; she looked at all eight of the creatures that had led them to this point. A gentle smile was across her face and she looked so happy but not in a menacing way. "Hello my Weapons, my name is Jenova. I would like to thank you all for coming here, to aid me in my goals."

Siarnaq and Brett were in complete shock; this was surely not Jenova that was their creator. She had no aura what so ever and was beautiful, unlike the monster they theorized to see before them. Atlas and Terra looked at her extremely worried; she had no aura, was it even possible she could completely mask it. Could she be this powerful; her appearance had only caused a thousand new questions.

With a wave of her hand all of the equipment melted away into the ground. "It means so much to me that you are all here today. I know I have done terrible things to get you here; but you must understand why. I have owed you for an explanation for a while, but it is difficult to do anywhere since my enemies are everywhere. When you exist beyond the end of time you tend to make a few enemies."

"Jenova; what are you trying to pull here. We had to travel across this world, why? Why would the real you appear before us now?" Siarnaq questioned Jenova with a very serious expression and tone.

"I want you all to understand what I'm doing here. I hate the gods; they took everything away from me. You see I went through the timeline once; the gods killed the civilization that considered me a god. We had no interest in war till another of the three races attacked. We were punished for surpassing the gods, and even I was forced into hiding from the plague that swept the galaxy. My race was destroyed and wiped mercilessly from the galaxy. I hid away; my power keeping me alive forever; that is till the gods own creation grew a mind of its own. It gained a new mind from the creatures that were underestimated."

Jenova paused for a brief instant, waving her hand as a large circle appeared on the floor. "The universe fell into chaos because of the gods. Only when everything had perished the gods finally began to fight back. That Chaos will not begin for some time now; but it is so powerful that the gods could not stop their own creation. If I ever revealed myself then I to would have died myself. So I hid and watched as the gods let everything fall into Chaos."

"So if you know all of this how; did you get here? Time travel would require a massive power and you do not scream of that power." Theus questioned the woman, just as the circle finished forming the symbol below them. "Near the end the gods were forced to bring forth the ultimate item; the only thing that can break the rules of existence. They formed the philosopher stone from eight key elements. I took careful note of how it was made; it is pretty easy to make if you know how. Before they could activate it I used all my power to travel back to the peak of my civilization. There I fused with my previous self; merging back into the time stream with all the knowledge still intact."

"So you had all the power and knowledge from the future you, but know you were in a position to change the future. Does that mean that the Weapons are…" Theus tried to finish his next question when Jenova interrupted.

"Theus, you are very smart. I had what I needed to change the timeline forever, but I needed all of your aid. I enlisted four more Alterrans, two of the Magi, and last was a single member of the Cetra. They were all members I though I could trust. We worked tirelessly on the final Weapon project here. We ran so many simulations and did so many tests, but it was worth everything we had sacrificed. I was going to change the future, but then I was betrayed."

"You were betrayed by Arniath right. He gave all of us a mind and a soul. He was the one who separated us to stop you." Brett exclaimed and Jenova shook her head. "He was worried what I was about to unleash by playing with gods power. He delayed my plans putting me in this position. You see all of you are not truly Weapons; you are a combination of the three races that originally existed. You were cloned off of a man named Brett; he was part of the Magi civilization even though he was something unique."

"Wait! What do you mean we are not the Weapons?" Aeolus questioned. "Simple you are not Weapons; you never were supposed to be Weapons. You were the first step in a line that would create the last Weapon I would ever need to kill the gods. This is all about killing the gods. You are part of a new race; a combination of all three races with powers and evolution capabilities beyond imagination. Inside each of you is an entire planet's Lifestream; you are all immortals that shall never age; and eventually you would have gained a soul. Of course you are not invincible; but I gave you powers to ensure your survival."

"We are not Weapons, then why do I remember killing an entire planet of innocents?" Brett asked. "That was implanted by that worthless Cetra; all a ruse to destroy my plan. He never could accept that the gods would lead us all to obliteration; his conscience told him to betray me. I'm sure he had his reasons but they do not matter; the Cetra became my enemy that day."

"Is that why there is a clone of you sitting in a building on another world; one that tried to kill the Cetra of that world?" Jenova nodded before continuing; "yes I do hate them for that simple fact. No, none of you are Weapons, but you are my legacy to all time. Each of you is a key piece to forming the ultimate tool of creation. You all are part of the Philosopher Stone; an item that can breaks the rules of all creation. This is why I need all of your help; then you can go live however you want. And you shall spread a new race across the galaxy. You shall create the final Weapon; the Weapon that shall defeat Zeus; the king of the gods."

It was a lot for anyone to take in; most of this new race was completely surprised. Jenova was the first to brake the dead silence; "so you all know the truth now. My true goal is to destroy the gods, and finally let mortals control their future. You all can proceed to you symbol on the ground; by the way I'm eternally grateful to all of you, for your aid. Now please to your symbols."

None of the former Weapons were crazy about this idea; but hey all knew what was at stake. They all proceeded to their spot, finding their symbol beneath them. Only Siarnaq did not move; "Why Jenova? you cannot play god! This is far too dangerous for you to be choosing the path for everyone."

"No it is not; I have the knowledge and shall prevail. Please go to your spot, I do not want to go back to that world and kill that young blond girl." Siarnaq backed down, quickly understanding the threat that was implied.

Siarnaq took his place; the ground shot up, encasing each of the eight in a cocoon of earth. Each cocoon glowed its respective elements color. Slowly the cocoons rose up off the ground; light connected each one together. The cocoons each turned into a different colored gem; the Weapons inside frozen and helpless. Their true power was no at the will of Jenova.

"Now, Philosopher's Stone come forth and do my bidding! Create for me the Perfect Weapon to change the future!" The stones reacted, energy shot from each stone; in the center the beams met. The beams touched sending massive force destroying the mountain and the shield.

Jenova opened her eyes to see a female creature with long white hair standing in the center of the gems. Jenova was so incredibly happy with the sight before her eyes; this was it. The gems descended to the ground; releasing the Weapons trapped inside. Jenova walked over and waved her hand at Metal; the former Weapon disappeared into the wind.

"I'm sorry but I needed to destroy the stone. With a single link done the stone will never be used against me again. The rest of you are free to leave; but first let me introduce the Weapon of Infinity. This Weapon will destroy the gods and forever change the reality we live in."

All of the Weapons slowly struggled upwards to look at Jenova; the shear horror of her power over the Weapon of Metal was terrifying. "How the hell could you do that to him! The Weapon of metal was your creation too!" Brett questioned with rage apparent in his voice; Jenova looked at Brett with great interest. "You are truly something special, Brett. You now have the quickest evolution; you could become a bigger threat then Infinity. But regardless you all shall never be called that ugly word again. Your race will be known as the Exia."

Jenova was completely enthralled with the Weapon; she walked forward slowly disappearing into a portal that formed beneath them. Everyone could not believe what they had done. Their knowledge of what they were was completely wrong.

They stood there speechless; Terra was gone with a single wave from their Creator. No one knew what to do or how to make something like this right. "I don't know if what we did was right, but we are still alive at least. We should probably go home." Brett stated to the group; wanting to return to Blair after this failure. It was his only consolation; and little was consolidating the other Exia.

The others all nodded; it was far too dangerous to stay where they were. The planet had been fragmented by the force of the Weapons creation. All the pieces of the planet were held together by remaining atmosphere and electrical energy. Atlas stopped behind the rest of the group; "This is wrong; we have to do something."

Just when the others stopped to turn around and look at Atlas; they heard a sinister laugh come from the distance. "What can you do?" questioned a voice from no where. Atlas felt a hand break his armor; every turned to see the frightening sight.

Atlas was thrown to the others feat after mere seconds of being impaled. Brett went down to check Atlas, only to find his comrade was completely dead. Brett looked up questioning the cloaked man. "What did you do to him?" The man looked down at him; "My original name was Brett once. When I lost my identity to all of you I gave that name up; and now you bear witness to the original. My name is Váli, named after the god of revenge. I took his Lifestream and left only an empty shell. He is gone forever, and soon the rest of you shall join him. The Weapons die here; I will no longer live with my sin!"


	10. Chapter 5 Originality

This is the last Infinity chapter. If you want go here

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/Book20Nine.html

It has art, and one of my most epic songs ever for a final battle. Going out with a bang and trust me it is worth experiencing it the full way.

I hope you all have enjoyed this series, and thank you all for reading!

Chapter 5 Originality

"I'm so tired of being called a Weapon; every one keeps telling me that I'm a Weapon of destruction. But now I know that I'm not some Weapon; I will never think that I am again. You are not going to be forgiven; I have no intention of dyeing here today, and no one else will die here either. If anyone is going to die, it will be you; I will get back to Blair!" Brett shouted; re-summoning his eight white wings to his back.

Song What Shall we Die For

Everyone was surprised; this was nothing like the depressed kid that traveled with them. Lightning now understood why that girl had stuck with him; Brett was truly a hero. "Then what are you exactly?" Váli asked.

Brett looked at him with determination and strength in his eyes. "We are the Exia; I'm not some Weapon someone can manipulate. I'm the Exia of light; if you think we do not disserve to exist then I will kill you where you stand. You are the same person that I have met twice. I was not ready for you last time but this time I am. I do not care if the name is from Jenova herself; I will take over the title of Weapon."

"Tech Form!" Brett shouted; his body being replaced with a human size machine form with blue wings. "I am ready to fight for what ever I choose; no one will manipulate me again. I will make it back to Blair, even if I have to go through you!"

Siarnaq was next to speak; "everyone into your Tech form now. The atmosphere is leaving and everyone fights. Tech Form!" Siarnaq disappeared; in his place stood a red robot with a giant backpack attached to its slim body. "I will no longer be called a Weapon either. Our race needs a new name; we are not just clones."

Aeolus stepped forward next; speaking in a normal voice. "I'm tired of being considered a Weapon; I've got a lot to fix when I get home. Tech form!" Aeolus vanished into the wind; a grey machine took his place with a backpack that was split down the middle with large spikes coming out of it. "Besides, Exia of the wind is so much cooler."

Theus stepped up; "I will not die here, my friends are depending on me. Tech Form." Theus was replaced with his blue machine form; the long spear returned to him the blade emitting a laser. "I will no longer be considered a Weapon; I'm the Exia of water. I may be a new species but I will use my power for good. I have made my choice."

"Well I do not care about others; but you will be a challenge. Tech Form!" Fayt's body was wrapped in metal; his new form equipped with wings that emitted a pink glow. Fayt reached back grabbing a sword that extended to twice the original length, with a glowing edge of the blade. "I am the Destiny Exia; just give up and I may go easy on you."

Lightning looked at the familiar machines in front of him. "These are all Gundams; all of these guys have Gundam forms. Let's try mine, TECH FORM!" Lightning was replaced with his Epyon Gundam serving as his Tech form. "No way I'm the Epyon. Fine let's do this; I need to get home anyway. I'm the Exia of lightning and you will fall Váli."

Song Narvas

Váli laughed maniacally; his arm moved outwards. A long sword appeared in Váli's hand; it was serrated on one side, and smooth on the other. Váli threw off his cloak, revealing his green metal armor underneath. "I'm the one that needs to die? You can never beat the original! That is the way it was intended to be, and you shall all perish so I can truly be free from my sin. Who cares if you die; you should not exist and I will fix what has been broken."

Brett looked to the other Exia; "Today we fight for our survival. Not one of us shall die here today; we shall all survive this fight. He may think that the original will always win, but we are going to prove him wrong. We are more then clones of him! Are you with me?"

Each of the warriors shouted that they were. Theus grabbed his spear readying it at his side. Fayt held his long blade so it touched the ground in front of him. Aeolus took his twin laser blades and put them together; they formed a long laser bladed, double sided sword. Siarnaq pulled out a single sword to go with his huge shield in the other hand. Lightning pulled his large laser sword out holding it in both hands in front of him.

Brett used the full power of his thrusters to blast forward into Váli. Brett approached spreading his wings apart before he took his twin laser sabers out. Brett crossed his arms, bringing both sabers out; meeting with Váli's blade. The swords all locked together before Váli forced Brett back through the air with his strength.

Brett stopped in the air, using his thrusters. He looked upwards to see Váli coming down on him; Fayt flew into the path, his wings emitting a pink glow. Fayt swung his sword with all his might; the blades clashed together sending both warriors backwards.

Váli cursed his opponents; spinning his blade, which emitted a green wave of energy that traveled towards Fayt. Lasers shot down from six spikes; cutting through the wave of green energy. The spikes returned to Aeolus's backpack; he dashed forward trying to stab his enemy. Váli aloud the blade to pass underneath his left shoulder; he swung his blade with his right hand.

The blade approached Aeolus; but Aeolus quickly moved his left hand up, before his hand emitted a shield of energy. The sword was easily blocked; Aeolus let his laser sword disappear before he flew upwards. Váli looked in front of him seeing Brett returning with his sabers.

Váli readied his sword for the coming strike; but Brett flew upwards at the last minute. Váli had no time to react when a large laser blast and several other lasers were fired. They all hit they're mark; Váli was sent backwards, his feet dragging in the ground. Theus landed and recovered from his burst attack.

Váli took the opportunity; lifting his left hand to Theus before a green beam fired at Theus. Siarnaq landed in front of Theus blocking the blast. Váli was in shock still moving backwards when he saw Lightning coming at him from his side.

Váli summoned a shield to his left arm, just as Lightning brought his large saber across, hitting the new shield. The force sent Váli flying off in a new direction; he collided into a large piece of the destroyed world.

The Weapons readied themselves for the next bought; fragments of the planet shattered as six small green beams passed through. Each beam targeted a different warrior. Each of the Exia flew off the large solid piece of planet; leaving the beams to destroying what was once a battlefield.

The six warriors floated in the space within the fragmented world. They all waited for the next attack from Váli; but it did not come. Váli teleported behind the warrior, slowly clapping his hands; the remaining atmosphere allowing the small sound to be heard. "You are all first class truly you are; you have even impressed me. My power extends from the Lifestream itself; to fight and stand against my power is a marvel. You have all developed so much since I last saw you all; especially you Light! I have been watching you all for a while, but now is the time to kill you all."

"Why are you so interested in destroying us? What do you stand to gain from our deaths? What have we done to disserve this? Killing us will only hurt more people that care about us; and it will not fix the past." Brett asked and stated, switching out his twin sabers for a shield and laser rifle. "I was born a half breed; half Cetra, half Magi. It turned out I was a perfect mix that combined the two races perfectly. But I was the only one; all of the Magi including my father disappeared one day. We are not so different; we are both nearly the only ones of our kind. The fact is you all screwed up; you gave Jenova all that power. I will stop you all from becoming a greater threat."

"How can you justify killing us with that reason. Does it matter not to you that we have people who care about us? Does it matter that we have homes and we have feelings? Well? What gives you the right to choose?" Brett furiously questioned his opponent, giving no pause to let him explain.

"I do not care what you think; I will destroy you no matter what you have done. Jenova created you to create the final Weapon; she will rule everything with that much power. There are many reasons I can use to justify your death. I am set on my path; so stop trying to reason with me. You all still have no clue what is set against you."

Lightning approached Brett; they hovered side by side. "Brett, there is no way to change his mind. Besides this guy is losing already in this fight; he will fall to us. You are nothing compared to what I thought you would be."

Siarnaq was not amused with the insulting; "stop fooling around Lightning. He may be more powerful then we give him credit for. Over confidence can easily be the reason why you die; and I rather we did not give this scum the pleasure. I have no one to return too; but I want these guys to return to their loved ones. If I die then it would be worth it to see the others survive."

"You all have bonded and feel like a family; which is good because you are all that is left in your race. That is funny; but I suppose it is appropriate that you die here. This is you're birth place and the place where you shall die. Now enough talking; its time to fight."

Váli began to glow green; from his body shot five green orbs. One orb flew near each of the warriors, except for Brett. Each orb formed a copy of Váli that glowed green; each one with a weapon just like Váli's. "You are mighty together, but you will fall when I split you up. Brett you can fight me; you have earned that right. You are not the family I have desired; nor do I want you around."

Váli motioned to Brett; he took the bait by firing laser blasts at Váli. Váli dodged each one by summoning green waves of energy that extended from his back. Váli used them like wings; pushing him through debris, dodging attacks from Brett. Váli turned sharply flying right at Brett; Brett reacted to the sight, tossing away his blaster.

He grabbed a saber; quickly deploying the laser blade. Váli's sword collided with Brett's shield, and Brett's saber collided into Váli's shield. The warriors pushed the other back with all their might. "You will die Váli" Brett shouted, before pushing off Váli.

Siarnaq fired multiple laser shots at the clone of Váli. The clone kept its distance; Siarnaq was far more accurate then Brett. Váli's clones seemed much faster; but Siarnaq adjusted, pelting the Clone multiple times with his lasers. The clone got furious, turning and heading towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq's tech form launched its backpack; it fired its engines traveling into the clone, taking him flying away from Siarnaq.

Theus's spear clashed with the blade; both warriors pushed the other back with their strength. The clone faced Theus; his anger surging getting ready to charge forward. Lightning flew in from behind, cutting the clone that faced Theus in half. Lightning trusted upwards; leaving the clone behind him to run into a burst attack by Theus. Multiple lasers tore the second clone apart. Lightning retuned to Theus's side in time to watch the clones regenerate. "Let's do this Theus."

Fayt destroyed his clone multiple times with his huge sword. The clone regenerated quickly every time; the distance between them getting smaller each time. Fayt grabbed the clones head, before firing a laser from his palm destroying the clone. It regenerated in time for Fayt to repeat the process. "Persistent bastards, DIE!"

Aeolus's spikes moved around the clone; firing lasers into it. Every time the clone approached, a laser fired downwards into the clone. Aeolus watched the clone regenerate each time; "Enough of this, I'm going to get you myself." Aeolus traveled forward deploying his sword; plunging it into the clone before it could fully regenerate.

Brett fired his thrusters, stopping him from traveling backwards. His wings spread out behind him; the canons in between the two sheets of metal flipping up. Brett's cannons fired into Váli sending him backwards at high speeds.

Váli's skin broke apart; Brett noticed thinking it was over as Váli exploded. Green energy pored out before it began to form an entirely new creature that towered in front of Brett. "Now you all die; Omega obliteration!" shouted a telepathic voice.

Each clone disappeared into the large behemoth of a creature; All of the warriors took immediate notice of the large creature. Massive amounts of cosmic energy entered the beast. Its body surged; forcing the warriors backwards from the shear force. Brett knew it was going to have more then enough force to kill all of them.

Brett pored all of his energy into his thrusters; slowly closing the distance in between him and Váli's new form. Brett pushed himself harder and harder; the others amazed at his effort and determination to save them. Brett was giving his all; the force tearing his machine form to shreds. The machine body Brett possessed was slowly disappearing with the force that emanated from the creature. The armor cracking and disintegrating but Brett would not give up.

Brett gave one last fierce battle cry, before he slammed into an invisible barrier when the creature fired its attack. The entire dimension was consumed with the energy of the Lifestream; consuming all in a blinding light that was felt in dimensions away…


	11. Premonitions

Premonitions

Blair suddenly woke; she looked up to the sky from the grassy meadow she lay in. Marcel looked at Blair while he lay on the grass; "What is it Blair?" Blair just starred up at the sky; "I just felt a shock. Like something huge just happened deep out in space."

Marcel sat up and put his hand on her shoulder; "you think it had something to do with Brett?" Blair looked over at him with sadness in her eyes; "everything is still just such a mess. Jaden and most of the others are gone to search for Jesse, and we have not heard from Brett in over a week. Every day I wait for him to return, and nothing."

"Do not worry Blair; I'm sure he will be just fine. If he is half as tuff as you say he is then we shall see him again.. Brett would not leave us." Blair held the ring tightly in her hand and looked down upon it and smiled. "You're right Marcel; Brett will come back to me. He will be fine and he will come back. After all I'm in love with him."

I have enjoyed writing this series of FF's. I cannot wait to show you what I', working on next. When I return I will have more great stuff and a lot more art that is much more professionally done. When I return you will be amazed; so till then I would like to close by thanking all of my readers.


End file.
